


Amiss

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Snow was always nice when she had her papa,  but now it taunts Alice; Wish!Hook wants to enjoy the snow but all he can feel is that Alice isn't there.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Amiss

Killian watched as the white powder hit the ground on the rebel camp. It was beautiful. It landed softly in flurries, packing into the ground as if it had always belonged there. He heard people laughing. Saw Henry Mills and Ella sitting in one of the snow banks. It was certainly a sight to behold. His daughter would love this. She always liked playing with the snow. No, not in it. She couldn't go outside. But with it. He'd always bring her bucket of it to play with. This year, though. He couldn't.

Alice sat on her windowsill muttering to anyone and anything that would listen. She was so alone. Had been for a while. She hadn't lost track. She'd kept counting. She'd wanted to stop. But she needed to know. Maybe she would get out of here one day. So she kept counting. She watched as the snow fell. She used to love when it snowed. Her papa would climb down the tower and bring her back snow. And they'd have snowball fights inside the tower. She always loved them. They'd always end the day with a bedtime story. She never got too old for those. She'd love to hear one of his right now. But he couldn't be near her. Or was it that she couldn't be near him? She wasn't sure. But if she got too close he would die. So she was alone. Well, almost. She had her toys and the stars and the trees. They listened quite well. And sometimes she swore they made some conversation back. Was she going mad? That was okay papa always said all the best people are mad. She watched as the snow fell. She couldn't touch it. Could she? She reached gently for the window and touched it. The barrier whirred and she pulled her hand back. No she couldn't. No part of her body could reach the outside world.

"Still trapped," she told Rabbit and Mr. Hatter.

"Are we?" she put on a fake voice for her stuffed toy. She didn't much like the silence. It was always so quiet here. So she made her own noise.

Killian watched as Henry and Ella threw snowballs at each other. How he missed doing that with Alice. Henry caught him watching.

"Hook!" Henry called at the former pirate. "Want to join us?"

Killian glanced at them. Should he? "C'mon." Henry insisted when Killian didn't give him an answer.

"Aye , lad, but I should warn you I've had my fair bit of practice," he tried to quip but there was still a sadness in his voice.

Henry glanced at him. "Really?"

"Aye."

Killian tossed the snow balls toward Henry gently, it not going very far.

"Hook, that wasn't all that hard a throw," Henry quipped. "Thought you'd had practice?"

Killian's eyes remained sad. "When Alice was little," he told him. "Not much room to throw a snow ball, I'm afraid."

"You had a snowball fight inside?" Henry asked him.

"Aye. She wanted to."

Alice continued to watch the snow. She couldn't play with it. couldn't touch it. She found some paper and tried to mimic a snowball fight with her toys. But it wasn't the same. She wished her papa was there. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Killian tried to throw snowballs again but it just didn't feel right. This was something he did with Alice. Not to mention he wasn't very good at it when the space was so much bigger.

"I think I'm done, lad," Killian said and excused himself. He sat back down and hoped that maybe Alice had escaped by now. But maybe deep down he knew that wasn't true.


End file.
